


溺水

by flatwhite1



Category: irendy
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatwhite1/pseuds/flatwhite1
Kudos: 5





	溺水

溺水  
现实向  
私设已在一起

糖分促使人成长  
Whiskey是个成熟的仔了

“我最近看了本书，里面说爱情的代价是一部分的呼吸，在岁月里被磨成了叹息。”

出院后回到宿舍的第一天，在经历了忙内开心的龟叫，涩琪激动的揉头，孙胜完又接受了朴秀荣不给自己任何躲闪机会的熊抱。  
“咳咳，朴秀荣，你差不多可以了。”终于忍不住发声，三人这才发现站在她们身后已经等了很久的裴珠泫。当三人目光转向裴珠泫时，裴珠泫的眼也早已对上了孙胜完的眼。  
“算了，我们别在这当银河了，这都几千年不见面了。”朴秀荣一边牵起一个，拉着椰涩二人往门口走，“我请客，走走走我们出去玩。”  
闹闹哄哄的人总算走了。裴珠泫却还是没有走来。看看她皱起的眉头，孙胜完就知道姐姐吃醋了。  
“欧尼，我回来了。”她放下行李，张开双臂走过去，给了女友一个大大的拥抱。裴珠泫没有说话，半晌叹了一口气，一手抚上她的背，一手轻轻按住她的头，鼻子凑近她的脖颈，想是蜜蜂时隔多日在荒漠中寻得一枝花，只想吸尽她身上散发出的气息。  
孙胜完被她的鼻息刺的痒痒，有点躲闪，“欧尼，怎么了？太想我了？还是刚刚吃醋了？”  
裴珠泫没回答，只是头继续往她脖子里钻，在后劲处轻轻用牙齿咬了两下。而后又慢慢将目标转向耳朵，先是轻轻舔了舔耳尖，再轻咬耳垂。熟悉的鼻息从脖子环绕，慢慢蹿进了心房，撩拨心弦。到了最后，呼吸一滞，她撬开了她的唇。  
多日的风平浪静，今日却要澎湃倾灌。  
逐渐开始混乱的鼻息混杂着盲目地拥吻下，配随着不自主地肢体协动。两人磕磕碰碰到达孙胜完的房门前。裴珠泫一手隔在孙胜完和门之间，怕她撞疼，一手猛地按下把手，随即用脚将门带上，而继续带着她的小孩往床上倒去。  
松口的那一刹，裴珠泫看着面前的小孩，脸上有些红，不知是憋的还是刺激的，眼睛水雾雾的，不过这长期的卧床倒是没把她脸上的肉唤出来，视线慢慢下移又到了嘴唇，她又轻轻吻了两下。  
“下次，不能再出这种事了。”裴珠泫一字一句地说，“孙胜完，你让我害怕了，这可怎么办？”  
孙胜完一愣，原来她眼里的不安是对忧虑。  
“那，今天补偿你。”  
她主动拉住了裴珠泫的脖子，微微起身去吻她。  
只有一瞬的停滞，下一秒的主导权又被抢去了。  
日夜的思念都化为了唇间传递的温度。简单的亲吻渐渐演变成比谁气息更长的湿吻。裴珠泫开始用手去解孙胜完衬衫上的扣子。  
一颗，两颗，三颗……  
最后一颗扣子伴随着扯衣服的过分用力而被蹦开。  
又是一颗，两颗，三颗。  
两颗小奶团子在被空气的冷刺激到不久后便被温热的手掌包裹住。先是温柔的揉，再是指尖的捏。滚烫的温度在每一寸肌肤传递，唤着人类最原始的爱欲本能。  
揉捏的动作开始加快，微弱的叹息从身下传来，欲望的海浪把孙胜完包围。渐渐动作对象的范围开始变小，而后动作突然停止。半途终止的感觉就像溺水，叫人窒息，快要失去呼吸。而下一秒，便感觉到湿热的感觉在一边乳尖展开，伴随着轻微的吮吸声，而另一只手依然温暖着另一边。  
再次闭上眼，她只想沉浸在爱意的浪潮中。  
叹息逐渐转向喘息，裴珠泫的一手一路下滑，不假思索地拉下了身下人的下衣，连同最后一层屏障一起。  
只是在外轻轻试探了一下，指尖便沾到了一丝滑腻。“我们胜完忍了这么久，有没有想姐姐呀？”  
又来了，那熟悉的鼻息，随着她往上攀，最后喷在自己脸上，“嗯……想。”  
两指拨开唇瓣，小红豆碰到干冷的空气激的孙胜完身子一颤，忍不住又是一股暖流涌出。但很快，寒意就被指尖的温暖祛除，伴随着揉捏的动作激发出心底的渴望。  
“想要什么？”不知道是对于让自己担忧的惩罚还是故意使坏，肆意作乱的人就是不愿意再更进一步，故意用食指按压摩擦着被汁水浸泡的小豆豆。  
身下的人开始止不住的呻吟，“嗯……嗯……进来啊混蛋。”  
“啊……呜……”刚捶在身上人后背上的手随着身下的突然入侵而紧抱住身上人。  
裴珠泫开始慢慢的抽送手指，甬道慢慢被打开，被填满，前前后后的冲撞着，速度越来越快，撞碎了一切理智，只剩下了炙热的爱意。  
“嗯……嘶……。”夹杂在喘息声中的一丝抽气声让裴珠泫又放缓动作，这下可是苦了孙胜完了。这种欲望欲满又退的感觉就像溺水，心跳加速的同时又令人窒息到欲罢不能。“姐姐……别停……难受啊……”委屈的泪水落下，裴珠泫心一颤，顾不上那么多担忧，又再次加快了速度。  
这间安静了几个月的房间此刻却将抽插声，水声，喘息声，和呻吟声混合在一起。  
两人的发丝早已被汗水浸湿，裴珠泫还不忘细心地将孙胜完贴在额头上的发丝拨开。面前的小孩，闭着眼，嘴巴微张，头不自觉朝上微微抬起，美妙的嗓音不断传出，刺激着自己的大脑，施发着加速的号令传至指尖，而温热的潮水也不断亲吻着指尖，热烈地回应着。  
突然，裴珠泫的动作停了。  
孙胜完不满地睁开眼，委屈地泪水又充满了眼眶。  
“你不在的日子里，我看了一本书。”裴珠泫细细啃咬着小孩突出的锁骨，在上面留下自己的印记。  
“书上说里面说爱情的代价，是一部分的呼吸，在岁月里被磨成了叹息。”  
昏暗的房间里，她虔诚地用唇齿在她的身上烙下爱情的痕迹。  
“但比起这段日子里想起你时而难过的叹息，我只能逼自己期待未来，叹息是在心安之下而出。”  
裴珠泫将孙胜完拉起，坐到自己面前，裹在自己怀里，轻轻舔舐后劲的细肉后，掰过她的头。“孙胜完，我爱你，别让我再害怕失去你了。”  
埋在体内的手指突然加速动作，而唯一可以表达情欲的窗口此刻却被裴珠泫不讲道理的用嘴堵着。所有的担忧，害怕和爱在此刻都化作了简单的冲撞，同时又刻意的摩擦过那叫人抓狂的一点。生理刺激下的体液就像是打开瓶子的香槟一样急着从道口涌出，慢慢打湿床单。海浪渐渐将她吞没，无所依靠的她只好后背紧靠着裴珠泫。而大脑一瞬的空白带动着壁肉收缩，紧紧夹住手指，温热的潮水终于迎来了最后一次喷发。孙胜完身体随着意识慢慢失重，最后落在裴珠泫的怀里，宛如刚从溺水中被就上来一般，不住地喘息。

“但比起叹息，我还是比较享受你的呼吸变成喘息的过程。”

仓鼠不会游水怎么了？  
溺水的时候，边上不是还有大柱子可以靠靠吗。


End file.
